


Balance's in Favor

by WizzyPieHigh9



Series: Damian Acts - Batfam Reacts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Court Room Tension, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9
Summary: Grimacing at the smirk rising on her face. He scowled, "He's my son Talia..."Rippling anger running through him even more so, he watched as the slenderness of her frame quivered from laughter. Letting out a growl between clenched teeth he seethed.He didn't want to do THIS,... not today, not tomorrow,... not ever..."You forget beloved,..." The devilish woman said while tentatively touching her lips, "...he's my little soldier too..."-And he didn't even think Batman could save him at this point if they were to lose... Batman abides by the law... and if Batman couldn't save him, how could Father be expected too? He was just Bruce Wayne...
Series: Damian Acts - Batfam Reacts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Courtroom Discussions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redscarlet/gifts).



> So,... can't say too much. hOwEVer...  
> This was a prompt suggested by Redscarlet, (so prompt request goes to them) and they asked for an,...  
> "intense custody court Battle between Bruce and Talia on who should keep Smol Damian.Have the bat family have cameos and along with a happy ending :)"  
> I hope that it's ok that I included two original characters (July 15th 2020- Now theres four...ಠ_ಠ) - not introduced in the first chapter-... I needed some witness's to be filled in on Talia's side 😏
> 
> There should be around 11 chapters, (July 15th 2020- Only eight now.)... Not terribly Long-Long chapters- most certainly longer than chapter 1 however- It's just more-so divided this way, and adds more division to the story!
> 
> So, anywho's... I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Update: March 14th 2020  
> (I accidentally deleted the Update post) ... ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )  
> But I did Update...  
> I also said that I'm sorry for anyone that has waited for a very long time for an update. You have my full sincere apologies.  
> Also, I hope that you enjoy. And it is my intention to never give up on any story. (I'm actually currently going around cleaning up some of the other works) *sweeps*  
> 💗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimacing at the smirk rising on her face. He scowled, "He's my son Talia..."
> 
> Rippling anger running through him even more so, he watched as the slenderness of her frame quivered from laughter. Letting out a growl between clenched teeth he seethed.
> 
> He didn't want to do THIS,... not today, not tomorrow,... not ever...
> 
> "You forget beloved,..." The devilish woman said while tentatively touching her lips, "...he's my little soldier too..."

Grimacing at the smirk rising on her face. He scowled, "He's **my** son Talia..."

Rippling anger running through him even more so, he watched as the slenderness of her frame quivered from laughter. Letting out a growl between clenched teeth he seethed.

He didn't want to do THIS! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever...

"You forget beloved," The devilish woman said while tentatively touching her lips, "he's my little soldier too."

With anger coarsing through his veins, he now more than ever, wanted to soccer punch Talia right in the sucker. Instead however, he pulled Damian closer to his side.

How dare she try to pull a stunt like this? Especially Now?

Damian, the little boy pressing himself against his side -maybe without even knowing it- was finally starting to normalize. And when he thought 'normalize', he meant that the boy was starting to act like a child, not like an assassin, or an infernal destroyer as he was trained to be. He had finally begun do thing's that other kid's his age would do. He had even taken up an interest for art. He was the best in his home-school class. Even all his brothers were impressed and encouraged him to continue to draw. Some unfortunately encouraged more than the rest... Like when Jason had encouraged Damian to paint the Bat-mobile pink. Nevertheless, that was just a taste on how the whole family dynamic had shifted with the new recent events. They had swayed to becoming something better. Sure at times it had been a little hectic, or at times heated...

For right now, it was settling.

That was until, a phone call from his lawyer detailed about a change of custody for Damian. Then, that's when everyone got riled up. It's like they went 'batsy'.

Brushing a hand through Damian's hair he, with his most intimidating glare huffed, "May I quote,... 'beloved', that, THAT argument stopped working after you abandoned our son. Also, it's 'son' not soldier."

"In your eye's dear," she quickly quipped back, "he's seen as a son. Before, however, it was but an honor, for him to be seen as **my** strong warrior, rather than,..." she paused giving a distasteful scoff, "my son."

With a pause she continued.

"I understand that to some, my action's may have been seen as, reprehensible."

"However,"

"...I do what is in Damian's best interest. Which in turn, is in the best interest of the League. Nonetheless, I implore to you. My son is in more capable hand's with me, rather than with you. You have tainted his learned knowledge. Just look at him." She said vehemently whilst pointing to Damian who was now beginning to shift away from him. Almost in a guilty fashion.

Placing a hand on Damian's shoulder, more so to comfort him than not, he growled, "Talia, is this what this is about? You want Damian back to fulfill a position in your crumbling League." Whispering the next line as he leaned forward, "You can't possibly do that and win in court. I won't allow you to ruin Damian's life. Remember, this is about Damian, not you, me nor your insidious ambition's that ar-"

"Oh, beloved..." Talia gave with an impish banter. "You're the one to talk. You take the boy out almost every night to fight in that clowned costume. What ambition of yours is he fulfilling? Also at least with me, he wore honored clothing. Clothing most worthy of a fighter. Not some bird, one of the most smallest of animals. It's an insult to his character!"

Furrowing his brow's, he wore a face of disapproval that anyone could clearly see, "Talia, I had at one point given you a chance. A chance to turn away from your diabolical way's. Nonetheless, you denied me, have had a child with me, raised him Fatherless. And still, you don't see it..."

Looking away for a moment's glance. He turned back to give a killer of all the looks, empathy. Whispering, so the other people around them couldn't hear, "I Feel sorry for you. You have no other interest than in yourself. We aren't talking about the lives of anyone here but your child and mine. A child that at one point looked up to you, as his Mother. Robin isn't what I gave him. He took up the mantle of Robin because he needed it. If he wanted to stop being Robin, he could do so with no quarrel from me. If you were so concerned that I, or our family, which might I say, Alfred has personally excluded you from, were to 'defile' him, 'corrupt' him. Why did you give him to me? As ever grateful that I am to have saved him from the clutches of his own future, I-"

"I didn't 'give' him to you, I 'lent' him to you." She snarled. "It will only be a short while longer that he is your Robin. All birds need to fly from the nest you know. And I'm just taking back what is mine anyways. If I had known that his mind would have been squandered for such childish purpose's that you have been doing with-"

"Mother-" a small voice interrupted.

Damian.

The boy, who was now standing a few step's closer, was staring into the pools of green that encompassed his Mothers eyes.

"I-II'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry that I can't be the warrior that **you** want me to be. However, I have been learning a new way. A new way from Father. A way in which you don't have to kill, or even destroy to get what your specially after. Mother, we can still make the world a better place, in a better way. There are differing types of warriors. Warriors don't have to specifically murder those that are victims of crime. I am, you know who, and I'm proud to be able to use my training from the league in order to aid Father's mission. Which, really in retrospect should be your mission too." Pausing he watched as Damian nervously twiddled his finger, and spoke in an even lower tone. "I however, in no offense to you, like being with Father. I would much rather prefer if we kept the current arrang- "

"Damian," Talia all but growled, leaning towards her son's face, "It's a very good thing that I'm not your legal guardian as of the moment. That's because when I am, we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

With a gentle patting upon Damian's head in an almost menacing kind of way she mumbled, "Also, a lot of behavioral misconstructions to make up for, as I can see..." Watching as she swiftly grabbed Damian's chin, pulling his lowering face to look her in the eyes, he himself flinched. "Your Father has allowed you to slack. He has allowed you to have become something that you were not bred to be. Let me say this clearly my child, you are mine. You are not your Father's. You have no choice, no say, no action whatsoever in the matter. By the end of today, you can kiss you life here goodbye. Your grandfather and I will see to it, permanently..."

Damian staring wide eyed at Talia's starkness, looked as though his Mother had crushed any residual hope of everything being ok.

"Grandfather's alive? But how Mother?"

As another smirk had rose on her face, she relinquished her hold on Damian's chin causing Damian to almost lose his balance, "Of course he is child, he wouldn't miss this for the world. He will be the witness that assures for your beginning of a new life, a life where you are to take up a new position. One that was solely given to you the day of your birth..."

With that Bruce couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Damian away from Talia's still encroaching face. Inwardly sighing at the drained look upon his son's face, he was about to fondue some ill imparted word's, when he stopped and saw the Judge. The Judge had his eyes glared upon the silent scene that had unfolded in the past few minutes. Decidedly, he had walked up to the bench and was about to hammer his mallet. Therefore, calling the hearing into session.

So, with a hand resting upon his son's back, he led them both away from Talia so they could sit down in their designated seating.

With a quizzical expression, he took a glance back from where they once stood. He couldn't believe it. She said that Ra... Ra was alive. Apparently, one way or another he was going to make an witness appearance. Could he really take Talia's word that he was alive? Or was this another trick. One that was to peak Damian's interest? Damian had always had a soft spot for his Grandfather, and so had Ra for Damian. He couldn't imagine Ra being so desperate that he would contribute his personal time to a matter such a this even if he was alive. Was the League in that dire of a state? What could Damian do? He was but a child. A strong child, but a child nonetheless.

Anyways, with Ra here or not.

The battle begins.

This battle **they** would win.

Bruce Wayne might not be able to, alone, win against the whole League of Assassin. However, his whole crazy family sure can. Even with or without Batman's help.

They would win, for Damian's sake, for Robin's sake, ...and for his son's sake.

So,

Let the fight begin... He just dared Talia to bring it on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce when it come's to something called 'emotion' ↓
> 
>   
> Jason approves...


	2. Perturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he didn't even think Batman could save him at this point if they were to lose... Batman abides by the law... and if Batman couldn't save him, how could Father be expected too? He was just Bruce Wayne...

Sitting down at the counsel table next to Father. Admittedly, that impromptu exchange with Mother, had not gone well... Far from it in fact... Actually, he had been rather hoping not to have encountered her at all this morning, but apparently fate had other ideas.

Also, Fate apparently brought Grandfather back to life. So Mother says Grandfather is alive. Everything Mother said nonetheless had to be taken with a grain of salt.

It would be like her to instill false hope that Ra was alive. How could he be? It made no sense. He was dead. Absolutely dead. Mother had said that Ra's body was too damaged for the Pit to have worked. Nonetheless, maybe someone had put him in the Pit anyways, and it hadn't been too late? If that's so, it would have taken a long time for the pit to have resurrected him. Evidently he would not be the same person he knew from before.

Nonetheless, there was no point in thinking about such things that was not sure to be true.

He would believe it when he saw it.

Anyways, it had been a surprise to have Mother actually talking to him and Father today. For she had not been seen, nor heard from since the Appearance meeting a couple months prior. Only a couple questions had been asked of both Father and Mother, but their representatives did most of the talking at that time. After many such meeting's prior, it was determined in that particular Appearance meeting that the trial would begin as of this week. This was for which he was grateful for, even though it had happened months ago, he was tired of being 'mentally' examined by the court psychologist. Even Father, and presumably Mother, underwent such grueling treatments. Not knowing what to feel anymore, he desensitized. It was like this was happening, but just not to him.

With a dread of numbness, a rather defeating surge of helplessness washed over him.

Great.

How belittling.

At least from the time he spent at the League, he had learned one thing from Mother and not his trainers. That was the blank facade of emotion. Or rather the ability to appear emotionless in front of another individual. Especially people yielding weapons and such at you. (Tears would only serve to getting in the way. The scar still proves testimony to that... ) Some say the ability to cloak his emotions is threatening, some say its dangerous to only himself, and others unfortunately say its cute and proceed to tickle him to death.***

Tt.

Nonetheless, for her, his emotions can never be hid so easily. She seems to be able to see right through him. Whether that's because she's his mother, or because she was the one who raised him (or more so ordered other people to raise him), who knows? Nevertheless, that needed to change. He needed to be stronger. This was not for Father, not for Pennyworth, not for Grayson, not for Todd, nor for his beloved animals, or the insufferable Drake, or for even Mother. He needed to become stronger for himself.

Right now however, there was just blankness.

It was like looking through an old movie slide projector, (Father had shown him one once) and he was watching his life take place while sitting there doing nothing.

There had been preparation for weeks since the phone-call from Father's Lawyer confirming the trial date. Since then, everything around him, he had been cherishing more so. It was for just 'in case'. Indeed, if worse comes to worse, he might go back to training at the league. If that were so, that would be the need for him to become stronger. Whatever happened today, good, or bad, resilience was key. Resilience to every ploy Mother might try to throw. Plus, also resilience to the emotions tolling around the fact that the judge might not rule in his favor, and that answer would have to just be 'ok'. However, nothing seemed really real.

Under the specific circumstances, it was especially true to the fact, that he couldn't even properly represent himself considering his age. A 'law guardian', or rather a lawyer who was specialized in the dealings of children in such cases as his, had been appointed to their case. (Tt, like he was an infant or something...) Over the last few months he had gotten to know his 'lawyer' very much so through the required investigation. Throughout such inquiry of himself, he made it profoundly clear every step of the way for the preference to staying with Father, and how Mother wasn't always, well, what one would imagine a mother was supposed to be. Neither was Father especially so. What do you expect however? They dress up, and go out to fight crime at night? It was never going to be normal in their civilian life for any member of their family. At least there had been a civilian life with Father, with Mother it had all been about the League. However, throughout all of this, even with his Lawyers understanding, and genuine willingness to help, it was of no assurance that anything said would help. It had to be decided of what was in his 'best interest'. However, what exactly was his 'best interest'?

In all honesty, he wasn't supposed to come to the trial. There was nothing of any great importance that him being there could accomplish. It all had to be hashed out between the witnesses, Judge, and honestly just his parents and lawyers. If he said anything or attempted to promote his inclination of staying with Father, that would only go to make Father look bad in court. It was already bad enough that he was here. Knowing that Judges frowned upon it, but also knowing that if he didn't come he would just go stir-crazy, he came. Also, who knows what the League may have been attempting to do... The decision for his appearance was last minute to throw any potential assassins/kidnappers off the case.

The New's at the moment could only be just imaginable. It was already a shock to multiple reporters that he had attended the trial. The Wayne Family had offered no comment as to whether or not Damian Wayne would be attending. So it was highly assumed that he was not. As apparent to people's surprise, was the extra flashing of lights from the cameras, and microphones blazing with questions that he wished he could shove back in the reporters own faces, microphone and all. Had no one ever heard of 'personal space'? It was a bubble that everyone had invaded that morning, and most likely were going to invade again when this was over with. At least him and Father were safe inside from the reporters and their cameras. Grayson had at one time called them worse than the whole entire League of Assassins put together. Which at the time he had scoffed at, but now completely agreed with. Imagining it now, he could see, 'The League of Reporters', _Death from the invasion of personal space_.

Aside from the reporters practically making themselves one with the closed door, there was a high security issue. Therefore, they had Barbara monitoring the Manor, Batcave, and Courtroom at that moment for any suspicious activity that the sheriff deputy himself couldn't detect. That was what the microscopic headpiece in Fathers ear was for at the moment. Not particularly visible, but still there. Nonetheless, with all the extra security would it be worth it in the end?

If push came to shove, he knew that Father would divulge of Mothers alliance with the League. However in such cases, they all knew that Talia wouldn't then hesitant to reveal their secret identities. If Mother couldn't have her way, then that would mean he couldn't either.

In that particular case, he might not be allowed to stay with either Mother or Father. The court might then rule for him to be sent off to an institution, or an even orphanage. 

With so much uncertainty, he needed to build a wall around his emotions. A wall so formidable that even Mother could not break through. What had occurred this morning was something that couldn't be allowed to repeat. If there was to be a fight with Mother, the fight was going to have to be, bull with bull. Nevertheless, without being truly in complete control, there wasn't really too much he could say... Witnesses were going to have to be relied on... and those witnesses were his brothers, Pennyworth and Father... His Family...

Allowing thoughts of his mind to build brick by brick, memories flooded through him in waves.

Who knows if the gentle snores from Titus sleeping on his chest would ever be heard again. Or what about ever being able to sneak an extra kitty treat to Alfred, even though he's already had too many? Or what about even scratching Bat cow behind her floppy ears feeling a couple of head nudges from the top of her chin butting against him?

Then what about Pennyworth's sad attempts at making pancakes? He would give anything to just eat those cement frisbee's again. Plus would they ever get to find the right recipe through numerous attempts in order to find the most satisfying tabbouleh?

Also who knows when he would ever get a chance in the future to squirm his way out of Graysons overbearing grasp, and to be made in danger to an overload of Mother henning, and contrite attempts for him and Drake to stop fighting.

Plus Drake, if he wasn't there, who would then call ~~his brother~~ Drake an idiot again? Someone had too.

Then their was Todd, the red helmeted psycho would also too be dearly missed. Especially when he was allowed to wear his helmet. However he thought that was Todd trying to annoy Father more than the fact of allowing him to wear the helmet. It was much to Father's obvious displeasure. Something about blowing off his head or something? That bit was still quite confusing. Why would you keep explosives in something you wore on your head? ~~Now that would be the real idiot...~~

Then, their was indeed Father, of course Father would be missed, dearly so. Shall he say more so than the rest? Yes, but he couldn't articulate into thoughts as to why. Maybe it was because there was a sting at his heart when he thought about Father. Maybe it was because it made the whole situation so surreal. This was actually happening.

And he didn't even think Batman could save him at this point if they were to lose. Batman abides by the law. and if Batman couldn't save him, how could Father be expected too? He was just Bruce Wayne.

Being so lost into the reprieve of thoughts, he was shaken out of them when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"It's about to begin Damian." A voice whispered through the accompanying fog.

Looking up he saw that it was Father looking at him with a mildly concerned expression. Everything around seemed so gray and muddled, like if it were a dream. When he didn't reply since he was still somewhat confused, Father ran his hand through his hair, messing up the work Pennyworth had meticulously worked on that morning for the second time.

"Damian? It's going to be ok. All of us are here to help you. " Father said whilst still combing his hair.

"Emphasis on the 'all' ya old man." a voice sounded to the side of him, startling him through the alarming haze of befuddlement.

Todd. That was Todd...

Looking up, realizing to his astonishment that it was not only Todd that was here, but it was everyone. Everyone was sitting around the counsel table.

Everyone?

When had they gotten here?

Whilst thinking, he must have been in such a deep amount of thought to not even have heard them flocking around the table. Especially if they did so together.

That was strange. Actually, he didn't even really remember all that had happened. It felt like only a few seconds had passed from the time that he had sat down, to now.

"Yea Dami,..." Grayson suddenly spoke up enfolding him in a hug. Apparently Grayson had switched seats with Todd **also** without him realizing it. "Big Bird's here to help!"

Being constricted by the human teddy bear, he almost choked when he heard Drake's voice.

"Jason can you grab me another coffee from the break roo- Ow! DON'T PUNCH ME!"

Drake was here as well? He knew that they all would come, but it just didn't seem all too real. They were all here? Was he really here?

Being shaken quite literally out of his downward spiral of thoughts, he felt the shaking of Grayson's torso from laughter. Then he saw Todd looking at Drake with both a concerned and smug look. 

"Ya trying to kill'a yourself Timmer's? Chill and Drink's some @#$% apple juice for me." Todd said as he slid a cup of what was assumed to be apple juice Drake's way.

"But-" he heard Drake begin to argue, but then was quickly interrupted,

"No but's Tim, Ya'know dese bat's shooten another intervention soon, delay it. Even if itz for a bit. Dey can be so @#$% terrifying at times. Drink ya' juice." Todd said while gulping his own juice.

Watching the ongoing conversation unfold at the table, Alfred was now lecturing Jason on the use of language and the strict behaviors that ought to be followed, especially those pertaining in a courtroom.

Intently being drawn in to the sea of other peoples conversations, he forgot that Grayson was still the human cling-wrap, and had his arm's wrapped around him.

So that is why he flinched in surprise when he heard a voice, Grayson's, whisper in his ear, murmuring words of comfort along with,

"Its going to be ok Dami, I promise. This is just an average routine. It's part of the legal process. Some things might change. However this, this won't. I promise that we as a family are always going to be there for you."

With a tide washing over him, he felt his heart clench.

_Remain emotionless...Clench...Remain emotionless...Clench...Remain emotionless... Cle-  
_

...

"Tt." he scoffed, pushing Grayson off of him.

"I'm not the least bit concerned. Mother couldn't keep me if she tried." he muttered under his breath...

...

With that came the usual smile from Grayson. It was the kind when Grayson knew that what he said wasn't the total truth. However, the matter was as usual dropped. Grayson decidedly gave him a pat on the head, and began to strike a conversation up with Drake who was looking he was about to make acquaintances with the table.

The truth was in fact, he was genuinely worried, but at least his family was here.

Even if it was for one last time.

Nonetheless, if there was a group of people that he did trust to rescue him, it was them. That was because they were crazier than the whole Justice League put together.

They were a force not to be reckoned with... So let the Robin's and Batman reunite for potentially the last time, because they would sure put up a stupid good fight.

* * *

> Dissociation refers to being disconnected from the present moment. It is a subconscious way of coping and avoiding a traumatic situation or negative thoughts.
> 
> When a person experiences dissociation they become disconnected from their surroundings or from themselves. This works to manage potentially overwhelming emotional experiences such as traumatic memories and may temporarily reduce feelings of shame, anxiety, or fear (but not function as a long-term fix)."<br />  
>  ~An Overview of Dissociation Anxiety by https://www.verywellmind.com/dissociation-anxiety-4692760

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Hmmmm... I hope your wondering what I'M wondering....  
> *crunch*
> 
> ....  
> ...  
> ..  
> No?? OH,...  
> Wellllllll...
> 
> *crunch*  
> ...  
> ya know...  
> *crunch*  
> I was just wondering who was mercilessly tickling Damian whilst he was giving his most vehement glare of pure unadulterated anger lovingly called the 'Wrath of Cuteness'???? Hmmmm...  
> Who dubbed him such a fine name you asked???... Well none other than he himself who attacked our smol Damian with tickles...  
> (*Fandom Cheers with utter joy in the background*) (´・ω・`)
> 
> *crunch*
> 
> I guess da world will never know...  
> It just couldn't possibly be the the most youngest of bat children,... or at least in their heart... could it? (You know who...)
> 
> Nah... *crunch* Just n-*slowwww crunch* -o way...  
> (>ლ)  
> *sigh*  
> *Turns and looks*  
> (¬_¬)  
> *Watches as Dick crunches on a bowl of cereal *  
> *Passes Glances between Him and the Computer*  
> "You know I could exclude that part out of the story.... Right?? No need to include fluf-"  
> *Slap*  
> "Shhhh... give the fandom what they NeEd!!" 
> 
> ಠ_ಠ  
> "I've allowed you to eat too much cereal..."
> 
> *Crunching intensifies*

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for everyone who has taken the time to read this story! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> -  
> Disclaimer:  
> Now, Major stuff!  
> *Gets Bat-Mega Phone*  
> I DO NOT OWN DC!  
> I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR STORYLINES!  
> -  
> My Tumblr if yer interested:  
> WizzyPieHigh9 / ForgetCanon  
> ʘ‿ʘ  
> -  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> -  
> I do not own the random Derpy text faces. Btw... Just thought I'd point that out.  
> -  
> This Story is Currently in the works of gather resources... \ (•◡•) /  
> This Story is Currently "Still in Progress"... \ (•◡•) /


End file.
